


The nightmare

by Dawn_mathlover



Series: komeada x male reader [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Komaeda Nagito, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_mathlover/pseuds/Dawn_mathlover
Summary: the reader wakes up to see nagito having a nightmare.





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> the second fanfiction of my life is about komaeda too. i hope this one's better than the last one^_^ i wanted to write the details but . . . . i didn't. I also wanted to write a smut scene but i didn't do that either . tell me if you'd like me to write smut^_^

You woke up because of a kick to your knee. Gasps and frightened mumbles could be heard from the source of the kick, which was your boyfriend Nagito Komaeda. He was sweating, tossing and turning in his sleep. From that you knew that he was having a nightmare. You touched his shoulder which made him curl up and shake harder with tears streaming down his pale face. The mumbling had gotten louder and you could make out a few sentences.  
_ no! d-don’t touch me!  
You withdraw your hand. He was gripping the sheets, almost tearing them.  
_ n-no! gaaah . . . at least . . . owwww . . . be gentle  
He looked like he was in pain. Ok … you’ve had enough.  
You start shaking him and calling his name with a gentle and worried tone. He opens his eyes to reveal the glossy green-gray orbs. He soon covers up the panicked expression and gives you one of his usual fake cheerful smiles. Normally you won’t push him to tell you his problems and respect his privacy but … seeing him like this, trying to hide his sufferings and fears so you could be happy … changed your mind. You cup his face and caress his cheek lovingly with your thumb.   
He tensed at first but them leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. His breath hitched and a few tears escaped his eyes. You kissed the tears off his face and pulled him into your arms. He put his head on your shoulder and you felt damp spots form on your shirt. You run your hands through his sweaty hair and rub his shoulders since he tensed whenever your hand went lower than his waist.  
You wait until his sobs reduce to whimpers and hiccups and his breathing calms down then you lay him back down  
_ Do you want to talk about it?  
_ …..  
_ Ko?  
_ I don’t want to bother you with the stupid problems in my useless life  
_ Ko … don’t say that. I love you more than anyone else. You’re the most important thing in my life and seeing you suffer is the hardest thing in the world for me. I’m sure talking about things can make them easier for you love.  
_ Okay . . .  
He takes deep breath and looks into your eyes.  
_ You know the story of my life. My luck keeps making it really good just to take it all away and leave only the misery. I’ve told you the most outstanding parts of it before but there was something I kept to myself. Do you remember that I was kidnapped?  
_ yes dear.  
You had some ideas where this was going and you didn’t like it at all.  
_ I wasn’t just kidnapped. . .  
he took another deep breath to calm his nerves. You take his hands in yours and give it a reassuring squeeze.  
_ It’s okay love. Go on  
_ After he realized that he couldn’t get any money from me, he decided to put my body to use. When he removed the gag ball I thought I as being freed but he … did THAT to me.  
Nagito hid his face in his hands and started crying again. You lie down next to him and kiss his head.  
_ Sorry Ko I shouldn’t have asked.   
You hug him and put his head on your chest. He clings to your shirt and sobs hysterically making his whole body shake like a leaf. You massage his neck and shoulders while making soothing sounds and kissing his hair.  
_ I guess you should feel even more disgusted by me now. I have nothing to offer not even my purity. I’m just a waste of oxygen and space   
You couldn’t just sit and listen to him bringing himself down like that so . . . you kissed him passionately to stop him from talking. His eyes widened but he closed them and kissed back after a few seconds. The two of you pull away, both blushing and breathing fast.   
_ I’m-I’m sorry you just told me what you suffered and I put you into this uncomfortable situation . . .  
_ It’s okay (y/n)-kun. It kind of felt nice. I’m the one that should be sorry. I’ve been denying you things that come normally with a relationship . . .  
_ you had a good reason to do so nuggets. For now, I’m gonna go make something for you.   
You ruffle his hair and get out of the bed. You walk to the kitchen and warm up some milk then mix it with sugar and cream. A sweet scent fills the room as you walk into it with the drink and give it to nagito. He takes a small sip of the warm mixture and relaxes with a sigh.   
After he finished his drink, you lay down next to him and drag him down on the bed. He relaxes in your embrace and you start kissing anywhere you can reach. His nose, his cheek, his forehead and eyelids. His breathing goes even and you sleep lulled by the rhythm of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> *points at the comment section and kudos with puppy eyes*


End file.
